The Whisper Of Nine-Tail
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: A short romantic story between the red haired knight Elsword and the Nine-Tail Eun which took place in Velder 2 years after rescuing Velder from demon. ( v done drawing my latest art for Eun)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

List of main character:

Elsword - Rune Slayer

Eun - Nine-Tail Fox (Human form)

Note: Ara's job is Asura, which is the reason for Eun's freedom.

* * *

\- Velder Village - 10:00 PM -

The sight of Velder was consumed by the night as people went to sleep, only the street lights shining on the road. Our knight, Elsword Sieghart, was wandering on the said street aimlessly, staring at the sky filled with stars. For some reason, he couldn't sleep.

"Yo Elsword!"

A red knight guard greeted him while going around for guard shift.

"Hi, there." Elsword greeted back.

"Can't sleep?" The guard asked.

Elsword rubbed his hair, replying "Yeah, something on my mind that force me to stay awake."

"I see."

"Anyway, you should continue your work. I'm gonna take a walk here and then back to my house." Elsword told.

"Rog'"

Elsword watched as the guard went passed him without another word. He turned around and returned his aimless walk while thinking something in the past.

\- Flashback -

\- El Search Party's house - 2:00 PM -

 _Elsword and the boys were gathering in Elword's room, chatting about their favorite girl. The red haired knight was uninterested about that topic and only focused on the diary he's writing on, until…_

" _Elsword? You have someone you like?"_

 _Chung turned at Elsword, asking unexpectedly._

" _Um… no." Elsword just answered without interesting._

" _Come on, Elsword. You can't be serious." The blonde said, surprised by his words._

 _Elsword put his diary down on his desk and turned around "Chung, my only thing I must do right now is recovering the El power. So I can't be with any girl."_

 _The team was still on the mission to find El Lady and ask her to help restore the El that was unstable throughout the Elrios. During the journey, all members slowly found their love, all except Elsword._

" _Even your sister found a man too." Chung said._

 _Elsword sighed in frustration._

" _Seriously, Chung. I can't. I have to finish it, for the sake of Elrios."_ _He determined._

 _Raven could see it clearly in his eyes. The boy didn't plan to have a relationship with anyone._

" _Alright, Elsword." The dark haired man accepted "But know this, you have helped every village and kingdom you went and the people of its. I think it's time for you to have your own time, Elsword. Put your quest aside and find a girl for you."_

" _Raven, I-"_

" _You will have to, Elsword."_

\- Flashback end -

"Love line, huh?"

The red haired knight was still lost in his mind, unaware that someone is watching him from the roof top. The red eyes golden slit stares every movement of him, jumping from roof to roof without being detected.

The stalker showed its present by rushing at him and was about to tackle him down, Elsword turned around and countered by grabbing neck and slammed on the ground.

"Got you!"

He saw the vision of the stalker and was surprise as the person was the silver long haired woman with two fluffy ears on her head. The woman also had nine tails behind her.

"Eun?" He called her name with surprise.

"Nice, brat." Eun got up after Elsword released her and helped her up "I didn't expect you would counter my attack." Eun complimented while rubbing her neck.

"Sorry, Eun." He apologized "Are you alright?"

"Just a small pain. No big deal, kid." She said smugly.

"I see."

Eun then asked him "What are you doing here at this hour? You were supposed to sleep right now."

Elsword sighed, which made Eun curious "I have trouble sleeping, Eun."

"Oh so, care to tell me?" Eun asked, also curious about human's problem.

Eun followed Elsword while listening to his problem. She learnt that Elsword was annoyed by the boys' love question and told to find a girl for his life, a soulmate. Elsword didn't notice Eun licking her lips slightly.

"Well, they are right." Eun spoke up "You have earned the respect of many villages, kingdoms and possibly, the world. You went through many challenges and cheated death many times. You should make yourself relax. There's no need to rush, Elsword."

Elsword sighed, seeing Eun agree with the boys' idea. He turned at Eun and asked "And you. Why are you here?"

"Probably the same as you." She answered without any interest "The girl asked me about my personal life but I just said I have been sealed for millennia and never had my own life."

"So…" Elsword asked "How did you feel to be sealed, Eun?"

"It's not a good thing Elsword." Eun said sadly, staring at the sky "I was alone in the chamber, cold and dark. No one came to see me, nor visit me. I was waiting, waiting for my freedom, waiting for someone to get me out of that place."

Elsword was listening to her words while she continued "Until the demon invasion came, that was when Ara found me and I took that chance to call her." She turned her head at him.

"I see…"

"It's not matter anymore." A smile crossed on her lips with happiness "I'm free now."

"Well, glad you are." Elsword smiled back.

Eun then realized.

' _Wait, why did I tell him my life? It's not like he's important to me, is he? What happened to me…?'_

Eun suddenly held his hand and pulling him with her, saying "There's another reason why I stay up late, Elsword."

"O-Oi, Eun, where are you pulling me to?" Elsword asked in confused.

"You will see!"

' _I need to find an answer for this.'_

On the other hand, Elsword also trouble of his feeling as his heart was beating fast.

' _Why do I feel this way…?'_ Elsword thought.

He stared at Eun who was leading him to the port.

'Am I…? like Raven said before?'

* * *

\- Port Lurensia -

They both passed the gate to the Port Lurensia. Elsword was astonished at the first sight of the moon shining on the sea, forming a road-like light to it. The stars had made the scene more beautiful alongside with golden moon.

"Like what you see?" A smirk formed on her lips as she saw his face stunned.

"Yeah…"

Eun pulled him to the edge of the bridge and told him to sit down. Elsword did as she told and enjoyed the scene along with her.

"Hey, Elsword." A moment later, Eun suddenly spoke up along with unexpected question.

"You think a human can be together with a spirit? In the romantic way."

Elsword, of course, was shocked by this. He never knew she could ask him that kind of question.

"E-Eun, why you ask me that…?" he hesitated.

"just answer me, Elsword." She told.

"…" Elsword paused, trying to figure out what happened. First, he went out at late time, then saw Eun who pulled him to Port Lurensia and now the question.

"I… I don't know…"

"… I see." Eun spoke, feeling somewhat a little disappointed "I guess fate can't let both human and spirit together."

"…"

' _Only one way to find out…'_

Elsword, taking his chance, raised his hand to her head and patted her. That earned a yelp from the nine-tail as she was surprised by his bold move.

"W-What are you doing, you idiot?!" Eun yelled who blushed heavily.

' _I see…'_

"Don't move…" Elsword told.

"What?"

"Just don't move, Eun." Elsword said again, rubbing her head slowly.

Surprisingly, Eun did what he told. Normally, she never obeyed any command from Ara or others due to her pride as the frost fox.

"You don't have to be strong now, Eun." Elsword said.

"What are you talking about, brat?" Eun asked, trying to control her emotion.

He kept stroking her head, whispering "Let it out. You only hurt yourself if you still hold back your emotion."

Eun slowly stared at his red eyes, telling her to express her true self. Her stubborness

"Hmph! I don't need your help, Elsword. This won't hurt me. This… won't…" Eun tried to put up her strong face but slowly, her voice became weaker as a tear appeared on her crimson eye.

Finally, she broke down and tackled Elsword down, sobbing on his chest. The red haired knight just stayed silent and hugged her, letting her cry on him.

"Ara… She left me… for that white haired nasod! She never gave me her attention! She didn't talk to me! She… ignored me…"

The more she said, the more tears she's crying, wetting his shirt, which Elsword paid no mind to. He understood her feeling, being ignored and left by someone precious. She had it hard to her.

She cried for a moment before he heard a small snore from the silver haired woman.

' _Sleep already?'_

Elsword stared at her face and saw her sleeping. He sighed.

"Must be difficult for you, Eun."

Elsword carefully lifted her up, carrying her in princess style before heading back to the house.

* * *

\- Timeskip -

\- El Search Party's house - 7:00 PM -

The morning came as the sun shines over the Velder, a beautiful day outside.

"Um…" The fox girl slowly got up, rubbing her eyes "I fell asleep…?"

She soon noticed the room was quite different, and she found herself on the bed with red blanket covering her. Eun looked around the room and found the red haired knight still sleeping on the floor with spare blanket.

"… idiot." Eun mumbled, knowing that he must be carrying her back to the room at night.

She got off of the bed and knelt beside the red knight.

"No one can manage to break down my strong front except you, Elsword."

A smile slowly formed on her lips.

"Maybe… just maybe… I have a feeling for you…"

She patted his head slowly, not wanting to wake him up but also feeling his messy hair.

"I wish we could be together. We could run away and live a fully life with two of us, a peacefully life."

However, the smile faded away, replaced with a sorrow face.

"But fate seems to play us." Her voice became smaller "You have your quest to fulfill and yet, I have my selfish wish for my own."

She withdrew her hand and placed on her laps.

"I don't want to be with anyone else, but you." She confessed "I hate myself so much for being ignorant to my feeling."

She moved her face closer to Elsword's hearing every breath he inhaled and exhaled.

" _I want to give my first kiss to you, and only you."_

With her final word, she clasped her lips with his. Eun stayed for a few minutes before parting her lips away.

Eun was about to stand up and leave the room, she suddenly felt her hand pulled roughly and found herself on the top of red haired knight, her lips sealed again. She was stunned, unable to utter a word or resist.

Elsword broke the kiss and stared at her with a smirk "You think I will let you go? That's mistake, Eun."

"W-What? How? W-When?" Eun stuttered, blushing deep red.

"Since you confessed everything." He replied "I woke up and heard you whispering out loud so I still closed my eyes and listened to your wish."

Eun was shocked and embarrassed that he heard all of it.

"…Why… you… little… brat…" She growled, showing her flushed face.

Elsword chuckled at her face "I got you, Eun."

Eun slowly stopped growling and stared at his eyes, showing her true feeling to him as he stared back.

"When our quest is done, I will grand your wish. We will run away to a place where we have our peaceful life together, for you, my fox." He whispered.

"You better take your words, my knight." Eun also whispered "Or else I won't forgive you."

With that, they sealed their own fate with a kiss.

* * *

10 years later after the success attempt to recover the El with the help of El Search Party, Elrios finally has peace. The gang found out Elsword went disappeared without any trace left as Ara lost contact to Eun at the same time. They tried to find them around the world, but no clue. They only concluded one thing: They ran away, together.

Elsword and Eun, after managing to escape from the world, had built a house inside the forest far from Ruben. In there, they started their own life without worrying about demon. For 2 years, they had difficult time to get used to living alone in the forest. For 2 years, they gave birth to a girl, a human-fox hybrid. They named her Heles. She has her mother's silver hair and two tiny fluffy ears while her red eyes are like her father's. She grew up in the warm, caring of her parents and raised her.

The whisper of the nine-tail fox, has been granted by the knight she fell for.

* * *

Yuu: I have drawn one art for Elsword x Eun on Deviantart. You can try and have a look at it and tell me if it's good. QwQ My first submission and i'm a little afraid.


End file.
